Temple
The temple in Black & White is a god's base of operations on any of the lands in Eden. It serves as the focal point for any godly empire and contains a number of useful rooms to aid the player in his/her quests throughout the game. The temple has four basic design themes, which will gradually shift appearance according to the alignment of the god who owns it, to look evil or good. It will also change in size, getting bigger as the god's influence spreads. The front of the temple is where the creature pen is located and where the Leashes can be found. In Black & White, the temple is completely invincible for as long as the god who owns it has buildings and followers under his/her control. Should the temple be attacked, any damage will be transferred to a friendly building instead. If the player has no buildings, then the people who worship the god will suffer. If neither option is available, the temple itself takes damage (as shown by a health bar that goes from 100% until 0%, when the temple is destroyed). If the temple is destroyed, the game is over. Exterior Good and Evil The temple shifts its design based off of on alignment of the god who owns it. As he/she becomes more evil, the temple reflects this by changing colors, glowing with a red mist and growing spikes. As he/she becomes good, the temple begins to glow white. Evil Temple.jpg|An Evil Temple Good Temple.jpg|A Good Temple neutral.jpg|A Neutral temple Types of Temples The temple can appear as four different types: the stone temple (used by player and Khazar), the cyan stone temple (used by cyan AI), the wooden type 1 temple (used by Lethys and green AI) and the wooden type 2 temple (used by Nemesis and magenta AI). Temple neutral small.jpg|The Stone temple temple 3.jpg|The Wooden type 1 temple temple 2.jpg|The Wooden type 2 temple temple 1.jpg|The Cyan Stone temple Rooms World Room The world room is the center of the temple and is lavishly decorated. It serves as the hub to all the other rooms in the temple and has a scroll which displays statistics about the game world. There is a world map in the center of the world room, hence the namesake. The world map can display the location of all story and challenge scrolls, creatures, temples, active miracles, and each god's influence ring. These items can be toggled on or off by clicking the buttons around the map with the action button. You may also double click on a part of the map to go into that part of the world. Game Options Room All the games options can be accessed from the menu in this room. There is also an options menu in the pause menu, but the pause menu is not accessible while in the temple, so this room can be used instead. Creature Cave The creature gets its own cave inside the temple, where it can rest. The creature cave displays statistics about the creature such as what it knows, its offensive and defensive ability in combat, miracles it can cast as well as medals for which miracles it knows best, as well as other information. This is also the place where you tattoo your creature. Challenge Room The challenge room displays information about all the challenges on the current world, as well as whether they have been completed or not yet started. The layout is very similar to the Save Game room. One can get more information on a challenge by clicking on its window in the challenge room, and from there can also jump to its location in the world. Save Game Room The save game is used to save and load games. There are slots on the wall where games can be saved to, and loaded. There are several reserved spots for the game's quicksave, autosave, save on exit,previous and next world saves. Library The library documents any information encountered during Black and White. There are 7 scrolls: Credits, Controls Help, Creature Help, Village Help, Miracle Help, Did you know..?, and the story history. The story history scroll will have a log of every line of dialog which has been spoken in the game, including from quest cutscenes and other events. Future Room The future room was originally intended to be used by Lionhead to hint at future updates for Black & White. As the only releases were 2 patches for the game and Creature Isle, of which none were announced in the Future Room, the Future Room is not used and simply displays the message "The future is still uncertain..." This room is also used when starting an online game. As such it functions as a background, so the player can't move around or change the point of view. Category:Buildings Category:Black & White